User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Predictions for Season 4 Battles
Wassup, Billy. How's your day? Loljk I don't care. So I posted this in the Season 3 comments a while ago, but it keeps getting lost, so I figured I'd make it a blog instead. These are my predictions for Season 4. I will update each time a battle comes out in Season 4 to see if I guessed it or (most likely) did not. Feel free to post your own guesses in the comments. Here goes! The Guesses (Somewhat in order) 46: James Bond (Lloyd) vs Indiana Jones (Peter) *I think this would make a pretty good season premier, since it's a popular suggestion between popular characters, and has the potential of becoming the next Vader vs Hitler trilogy *Battle actually is: ??? 47: Confucius (DumbFoundDead) vs Socrates (Watsky or Lloyd) *Since this was probably scrapped for Season 3, they could do this one here, especially with all the hype for Confucius. *Battle actually is: ??? 48: HALLOWEEN BATTLE - Freddy Krueger (Peter) vs Jack the Ripper (Lloyd)? Norman (Peter) vs Hannibal (Lloyd)? Royale (Lloyd as Frankenstein's Monster, Hannibal Lecter, and Jack the Ripper, Peter as Slender Man and Freddy Krueger)? *Assuming this battle is released around Halloween. If not and 47 is, then switch these around *Battle actually is: ??? 49: Ash Ketchum (maybe with Pikachu) (RWJ if no Pikachu, Smosh if with Pika) vs Charles Darwin (Lloyd, or Peter then Lloyd if he "evolves," a.k.a. growns older) *This one is SO popular that it deserves to be made at some point or another, so ye. *Battle actually is: ??? 50. Walt Disney (Zach) and Mickey Mouse (Lloyd voice, Animeme or someone animation) vs Jim Henson (Peter) and Kermit the Frog (Jacksfilms voice, random crewmember puppeteering) *50th battle, so something special. Animated Mickey and Puppeted Kermit is special. Plus Walt Disney is super-requested and both Peter and Lloyd like this suggestion. *Battle actually is: ??? 51: Blues Brothers (Peter as Elwood, Lloyd as Jake) vs Daft Punk (Rhett and Link) *About time for another 2 vs 2 battle, and another music battle too. This one is both. *Battle actually is: ??? 52: Julius Caesar (Zach) vs Castro (Lloyd) or JFK (Peter) *Both of these are popular, but I personally hope it's Caesar vs Castro *Battle actually is: ??? 53: Erwin Rommel (Peter) vs Solid Snake (Lloyd) *Also time for another video game character, plus Peter said he wanted to use Rommel and Lloyd said he wanted to use Solid Snake. Bam. *Battle actually is: ??? 54: The Three Stooges (Alex as Moe, Peter as Larry, Lloyd as Curly) vs The Marx Brothers (Zach as Groucho, ??? as Chico and Harpo) or The Three Musketeers (Rhett as Athos, Link as Porthos, Zach as Aramis) *We have yet to have a comedy battle OR a 3 vs 3 battle, so this is both (or just 3 vs 3 if Stooges vs Musketeers). Ye. *Battle actually is: ??? 55: Kurt Cobain (Peter) vs Jimi Hendrix (Common) / Jimi Hendrix vs Bob Marley (Snoop) / Bob Marley vs Tupac (Key, maybe with Peele as Biggie Smalls) *Another music battle (since none in Season 3), plus Jimi Hendrix and Bob Marley are 100% must haves in a battle at some point. *Battle actually is: ??? 56: A battle with Sigmud Freud (Lloyd) in it *Because Freud, plus it ties in with the next battle. Maybe it'll be that thing that Nikki said, where he has an opponent (Carl Jung, his main rival IRL?) then his opponent brings in "patients" to rap against Freud and for him to "help" (Vlad the Impaler, Charlie Sheen/Lindsay Lohan/Shia LeBeouf, and Hannibal Lecter/Alex DeLarge/Norman Bates), and then Freud "helps" them by dissing them. Sort of like a Trump vs Scrooge-esque thing. *Battle actually is: ??? 57: Bill and Ted (Smosh) vs Lewis and Clark (Peter and Lloyd or Rhett and Link) '''(With cameos from Lincoln, Joan, Khan, Beethoven, Napoleon, Socrates and Confucius (would've appeared by then) and Billy the Kid, maybe a preview for a future battle) *Sounds pretty awesome, plus Smosh could come back to play Bill and Ted. *Battle actually is: ??? '''58: King Arthur (Lloyd) vs Link (Peter) *To be another video game battle for the season. Also pretty damn awesome. *Battle actually is: ??? 59: Alfred Hitchcock (Lloyd) vs Steven Spielberg (Peter), Rod Serling (Peter), or Stanley Kubrick (Colin J. Sweeney) *Because all of them need to be in a battle at some point or another, and ye. *Battle actually is: ??? And the season finale, 60: Mythbusters (Rhett as Adam, Lloyd as Jamie, Jacksfilms as Tori, Jon Na as Grant, Mary as Kari) vs Ghostbusters (Peter as Peter, Philip DeFranco or Bryce Wissel as Ray, Link as Egon, DeStorm as Winston) *EXTREMELY popular suggestion, helluva lot of rappers, and it could be hella long, like maybe 5 minutes or so. *Battle actually is: ??? Battles that could also happen that I left out: *A girl vs boy or girl vs girl battle *A couple with 3rd party/helping rappers *Mortal Kombat character battle *Another rematch (Mozart vs Skrillex, Einstein vs Hawking, or maybe another popular one) *More history vs hitsory battles Category:Blog posts